Forever and Always
by MYBIGBLUEBOX
Summary: Grissom reflects on his new relationship with Sara. Fluffy piece, there is a small reference to cancer if you are affected by these things. "Thinking of his partner always made him smile, she always had done."


Forever and Always

Title: Forever and Always

Author: MYBIGBLUEBOX

Series: C.S.I

Rating: k

Genre: angst/ romance

Spoilers: none

Characters: Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle

Disclaimer: God knows how many times you've all read these disclaimers but I'm going to say it all again just coz. I don't own these characters they are all property of channel 5, CBS productions and the writer.

Summary: Grissom reflects on his new relationship with Sara. Fluffy piece, there is a small reference to cancer if you are affected by these things.

Dedications: Everyone who's read anything I've done over the years and gave their constructive criticism.

Warnings: slight reference to cancer.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Heavy dawn broke through the curtains of Gil Grissom's apartment, making him sigh with the contentment of another day without work. Gil Grissom was not a man who regularly took vacation leave, but this week was special. Now they needed the time together.

Thinking of his partner always made him smile, she always had done. All those years just sitting there, loving her from a distance. Now it was different, now he had her everything was different, and hopefully nothing would be the same again. He knew that he would never survive without her in his life.

Two weeks ago his life was falling apart. His mom had passed away, leaving a huge hole in his life that the only person he'd ever been truly close to could fill. Cancer was a terrible thing to watch eat away your mom. It was as if her disability wasn't enough, she had to die from one of the most painful diseases on the planet. He'd lost all faith in everything, no religion, no work, no friends, nothing mattered anymore, not to him. After the funeral, he'd returned home alone, leaving his cousin to attend to the guests at the wake. He'd needed space to think, what he got was Sara Sidle. He'd opened his front door to find her sitting on his couch. He stared at her for a few seconds before remembering that he'd given her a door key a few days back. She'd needed a place to stay. He'd walked past her into his room, not speaking a word to her, almost as if she didn't even exist. He kicked himself now for his own stupidity in leaving her sitting there while he stormed of to the sanctuary of his room. Moments later he heard her enter, walking lightly across to his bed, where he lay curled in a tight ball, quietly crying. She sat next to me, gently stroking my back, rhythmically. She sat there for what must have been hours, silently comforting me. When I did not stop sobbing she took me gently by the shoulders and turned me to face her, placing my head in her lap, stroking my hair. I clutched at the thin material of her jeans, soaking her to the skin. Yet she did not leave me.

Lying here in the early morning light reflecting on what she has done for me over the years I have known her, I can't believe I denied her for this long. It's funny how one day you can say no I don't need this, I don't need love, I don't need anybody, but the next you can't imagine your life without it. I love her so much I can't live without her.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

An alarm clock rang shrilly through motel room number 15. Sara Sidle yawned and shook her curly brown hair out of her eyes. She rolled over to face the person sleeping next to her. Gil Grissom opened his eyes at the weight shift next to him. Seeing Sara staring at him sleepily, her head half buried in the pillow, he reached out to her, taking her in his arms. She sighed into his chest, putting her arms around his waist. He loved the feel of her in his arms, he loved the way her hair tickled her face, but more than anything Gil Grissom loved Sara Sidle's beautiful personality. He loved her with all his heart. As he feel back into a deep sleep her heard Sara mumble:

'I love you Griss'

He smiled to himself and snuggled into her neck further wanting to feel more of her. He whispered back:

'I love you to Sara, forever and always.'

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Well here is another story C.S.I style. Sorry it's a little mushy but I thought I'd better do something cuter as most of my stuff is all angsty. Please review, anyone I don't mind, I intend to let anonymous reviews in soon. Thanks for reading.


End file.
